1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a glove for use in performing pap smears. In particular, the present invention relates to a glove having an extension projecting from the index finger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pap smear procedures are commonly performed on women as part of routine examinations. A speculum is the instrument of choice for such examinations. However, for women who have stenotic and atrophic vaginas, a speculum cannot be easily passed to perform a pap smear.
The growing elderly female population, while needing pap smears as part of their regular check ups, present a difficult problem since a speculum cannot be easily passed to reach the cervix and endocervix. As a result, costly referrals or anesthesia, as well as, concurrent embarrassment and undue discomfort are incurred. As a consequence, many women who are difficult to sample do not get sampled as often as they should and avoid repeat follow-up tests.
In addition to elderly women, young women who have not experienced sexual relations or penetration, present similar difficult problems in achieving adequate pap smear sampling.
A variety of devices have been developed for various medical procedures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 411,572 to Bobo discloses an instrument that can be used and applied to a health care professional's hands and serve as an obstetrical forceps.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,012; which teaches a device for rupturing amniotic membranes. The device includes a glove-like cover for a portion of the hand having a hardened extension affixed to the end thereof, which can be manipulated to engage with and rupture the membrane at the cervix in an obstetrical operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 809,119 to Leuchs, and U.S. Pat. No. 622,386 to Peery both pertain to curettes which can be applied to the forefinger to remove placental residues from the uterine cavity. Both curettes fit over the index finger and provide a finger-nail-like extension.